Love Online
by RainbowT32
Summary: They met in a chat room, chatted got to know each other and found they had alot in common.  Certain events bring them together in the real world.  Will they find love?
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N This is a story idea I thought of while having a major case of writer's block for my first story Surprising Changes. Hope you enjoy and please let me know what you think. _**

**_Of course as we all know Stephanie Meyers owns Twilight and all but I'm just borrowing the characters for my story. _**

**_~~~T~~~  
_**

**Love Online**

**BPOV**

I turned on my laptop to once again get lost in the online world my computer could take me to.

Soon enough my messenger pops up on the screen waiting for me to sign in. I type in my id name : ClassicsgirlB and my password. I was connected to a world of online friendships, looking on my contact list I saw that not one of my friends were online. On a whim I decided to head into the chat rooms.

I headed to my favourite music room and typed in a hello to the room.

I was actually hoping to see a certain person online. Someone I "met" the other day.

It seems we have a lot in common. Both of us like to read, love classical music and seemed to have the same sense of humour. Most importantly PianoMan1 was easy to talk to. A couple of nights ago we spent 3 hours just chatting about various different topics and getting to know each other. It felt like I have known him forever.

I noticed a few familiar people saying hi back and typed responses to them. I couldn't help but feel disappointed that he was not in the room. I was mentally kicking myself for not asking him if I could add him to be my friend on the messenger. I decided to stay in the chat room for awhile to see if he would show up. There was a conversation about the Beatles monopolizing the room at the moment. I had to smile at some of the comments. I brought up my messenger and thought again about why I didn't add "him" to it. Would he remember me? Would he be mad if I just went ahead and added him? My mouse cursor hovered over the add new friend button. Should I? Oh what the hell. What's the worst that can happen? Ok Bella man up and just add him. I click the button and added his messenger id. Now all I can do is wait.

I decided to leave the chat room and look on my facebook. I haven't played in farmville for a few days and for sure my crops are dead in there.

Like always I get lost in facebook. After looking at my friends updates and new friend requests, I start playing my games. I was right, my farmville crops were gone.

All of a sudden a window popped up from my messenger. Pianoman1 accepted my add to messenger! I click to finish it and as soon as that is done a message window pops up.

_PianoMan1: hello there!_

I quickly type back a response.

_ClassicsgirlB: hi, hope u don't mind me adding u_

_PianoMan1: oh certainly not. I admit I was wondering if I should do it myself. I enjoy chatting with you._

I could help but smile reading his response.

_ClassicsgirlB: Glad to hear. So how are you today? _

_PianoMan1: I'm doing well. My day is definitely better now that I am talking with you. Had a crazy day at work today. How was your day?_

_ClassicsgirlB: Aww thanks :) My day was ok, boring day at work. Why was your day crazy? Too many customers wanting your expertise?_

_PianoMan1: something like that lol. A lady came in wanting to sign her daughter up for music lessons but they could not decide what instrument to learn. Took them 2 hours and 6 instruments to figure out which one. Ended up with the piano which was the very first instrument the daughter looked at. soo frustrating! _

_ClassicsgirlB: Oh no. That is frustrating! But is she any good playing the piano?_

_PianoMan1: Oh god, she is terrible! But somehow within 6 weeks i have to make her into a great pianist, so she can play in her mom's wedding! _

_ClassicsgirlB: wow. Good luck with that! Maybe she should have tried the triangle! Don't know many that cant play that lol what song does the mom want her to play? _

_PianoMan1: Can't Fight this Feeling. Love the song just not sure that she will be able to do it. Apparently the older sister is going to be singing the song. And the strangest part is that the mother also handed me an invitation to the wedding, so I could see how she does with the song!_

OH MY GOD! This can't be! I sat there for a minute shocked. I know who he is talking about! This is too weird.

_ClassicsgirlB: Oh boy. Wow ummm Is the mom's name Tanya? Do u live near Forks?_

After a couple minutes he finally replied.

_PianoMan1: Umm yes to both. I just checked the invite. WHY?_

_ClassicsgirlB: wow what are the chances of that! Well... I am the one that will be singing. It is my Dad's wedding. I'm soo sorry. I never realized Tanya was making Katie learn how to play an instrument. I know she was upset that her daughter was not doing anything for the wedding but never imagined this. Katie probably isn't even interested in playing. I was planning to just use a cd._

_PianoMan1: Damn. Hmm mm so u are Izzy then? Katie was talking about you. _

I smiled at Katie's nickname for me. She liked to be different and call me Izzy instead of Bella. She is a great little girl, I just can't stand her mom. I really can't figure out what Charlie sees in her. But I agreed to sing at the reception one song for my dad. I would do anything for him.

_ClassicsgirlB: Yeah that's me. Although everyone else calls me Bella. Soo are you going to use the invite then?_

_PianoMan1: Nice name. I like it. Mine's Edward btw I just might use it now. Really wouldn't mind meeting a certain wedding singer... ;) lol _

_ClassicsgirlB: Thanks Edward. Like your name too. You really want to meet me? I'm nothing special honest. _

_PianoMan1: yes i do Bella. Ever since our conversation the other night i have not been able to get u out of my mind. Oh and really? nothing special? You are so wrong on that one! You are smart, funny, sweet, caring, have a great personality and from what i can see from the small pic on your profile...breathtaking. Absolutely gorgeous. A natural beauty. Do I need to say more?_

_ClassicsgirlB: Aww shucks Edward, you made me blush. Wow I don't know what to say. I have thought about you too. Is it strange to say that I feel a bit of a connection with you. I mean, I know we have not known each other for very long and really never met but I feel there could be something there. Hmm I probably just scared you off right? _

_PianoMan1: I would love to see that blush, I bet it is beautiful too. I feel it too Bella. I am glad it is not one sided. Hmm but the question is: are you interested enough to want to meet me?_

Did I want to take this further? I was I interested? Hell ya! I couldn't keep the smile of my face again.

_ClassicsgirlB: I'm very interested Edward. I just wish I was closer right now. _

_PianoMan1: That is so very good to hear Bella. Where are you right now?_

_ClassicsgirlB: I'm actually in New York for a few more days for work. Then heading home to Seattle. _

_PianoMan1: Wait, you said before that work was boring, how can it be boring if you are in the big apple? hmm Seattle is good. _

_ClassicsgirlB: lol well the work part is boring. Didn't do much today. The person I was supposed to be working with was sick. So I had nothing to do but still had to be around. Was thinking about going out but not sure now. Yeah Seattle is nice. Lol where exactly are you?_

_PianoMan1: In Seattle. ;) So who is the luck person to get your vocal expertise? Anyone I may have heard of? And how come you don't want to go out now? You are in NY girl, you should have some fun. Well maybe not too much... I would be jealous ;)_

_ClassicsgirlB: hmm that's cool.. hey wait what's the name of your shop? I may have been there before._

_I'm working with Rosalie Hale. She is nice and has a great voice. Not really sure why they wanted me lol. I would rather chat with you then go out really. Plus it's no fun going out by yourself so no need for any jealousy on your part ;)_

_PianoMan1: My shop is called Music Notes & More. Hmm would love to help you if you come in. Oh, Rosalie is a good actress. So you are helping her with her new Broadway show? Well I am glad you would rather talk with me. Makes me feel special ;) ok jealousy is tucked away. For now.._

_ClassicsgirlB: I have been in your shop. Its my fave music shop, you have the best selection of music. Hmm I really would like you to help me if i come there. Yes I am helping Rose with her new show. It is going to be great. Aww you are special ;) _

_PianoMan1: Well thanks for all the compliments Bella. Glad to hear you like my shop. Hope u dot mid but I just googled you. Got your full name from the wedding invite. Isabella Swan is a beautiful name btw. You are a very talented vocal coach. I am checking out your website right now. _

_ClassicsgirlB: oh no lol well thanks. Hmm now im nervously waiting to see what you think of the site. _

_PianoMan1: No need to be nervous. You have a nice site. Nice to see a bigger picture of you. I was right before, you are beautiful. Is that your voice i am hearing? It is captivating. Hmm can't wait to meet you. _

_ClassicsgirlB: Thanks Edward. Yes that is me. Captivating? Really? Well now i am jealous. You have seen me and heard me but i don't know what you look like. _

_PianoMan1: yes you are captivating hun. I could send you a couple of pics thru here if you would like. Here is also a description: 5'9 slim build but got some muscles ;) green eyes, some say my hair is copper coloured. _

Hmm I think I have seen him before at the music shop. Wow if I have, he is gorgeous.

_ClassicsgirlB: Like the description so far. And it does sound familiar. Perhaps I have seen you before. Yes pics would definitely help :)_

After a few minutes up popped a couple of pics for me to download. I quickly clicked them and patiently waited to get to see him. Finally I brought the pics to full screen view. I was right. Man he is just stunning. The first pic is him in front of the shop. It looked like he was showing it off. Edward was leaning on a light post while pointing to the Stores sign. His hair was messy looking but it worked for him. Hmm he has a great smile. I went to the next pic. It was a candid one of him again at the shop but closer up. It looked like someone just called his name to get his attention and snapped the pic. I liked this one. It really showed his eyes off. An emerald green almost.

_PianoMan1: Well what do u think? Lol _

_ClassicsgirlB: hmm not bad ;)_

_PianoMan1: oh really just not bad lol deflated ego over here_

_ClassicsgirlB: LOL aww poor guy. Well we can't have that can we. You are a very handsome fellow. I love your eyes. The second pic is my fave. _

_PianoMan1: :) ego is feeling better now. Love my eyes do you. I think mine would love to gaze into your beautiful brown ones. How many days til you are back in Seattle?_

_ClassicsgirlB: glad your ego is better lol. 3 more days and counting. _

_PianoMan1: oh boy I have to wait that long to see you?_

_ClassicsgirlB: Aww im afraid so. But hey you will have Tanya and Katie to keep you busy! If I know Tanya she has booked time for Katie everyday til the wedding lol _

_PianoMan1: lol pretty much. She officially starts tomorrow. _

_ClassicsgirlB: hope Tanya is not too much of a bother for you. She likes everything to be perfect. I kind of feel sorry for Katie if she doesn't pick it up right away. _

_PianoMan1: Well if I can teach my friend Em to play then I can teach her i suppose. Maybe she was just nervous today when she was trying it out. Lol_

_ClassicsgirlB: lol for your sake i hope so! I must admit, it will be cool to be doing this at the wedding with her. She is a fun kid. _

_PianoMan1: Now I cant wait to hear you sing ;) _

_ClassicsgirlB: lol guess you really are going to come to the wedding then?_

_PianoMan1: Looks like it. Specially since you will be there. Maybe a certain brunette needs a date? _

_ClassicsgirlB: maybe she does. Hmm wonder if she can find a green eyed date?_

_PianoMan1: I bet she can. This green eyed guy would love to escort her to the wedding. That is if she wants him to. (crossing my fingers hoping she will say yes)_

_ClassicsgirlB: yes_

_PianoMan1: Really?_

_ClassicsgirlB: yes really. I would be honoured. _

_PianoMan1: great! And believe me it is I who is honoured. So its a date then!_

_ClassicsgirlB: yes its a date :)_

_PianoMan1: good. But please know I would like to take you out on a first date way before that. _

_ClassicsgirlB: just name the place and time and i will be there!_

_PianoMan1: 4 days from now... 6pm meet me at the shop. Dress fancy._

_ClassicsgirlB: wow you don't mess around huh. Lol ok but fancy? As in nice dress and heels?_

_PianoMan1: not when I want something. ;) yes dress and heels. I will be in a suit. I want to take you somewhere nice._

_ClassicsgirlB: hmm wine and dine me huh. Lol _

_PianoMan1: lol yep plus I admit I really want to see that sexy body of yours in a dress. _

_ClassicsgirlB: lol oh you sweet talker you. Yes it would be nice to see yours in a suit. ;) _

_PianoMan1: oh I am. And I haven't even started yet. As much as I want to continue chatting with you I have to get going. Em is coming over so I have to get supper on. Will you be on tomorrow?_

_ClassicsgirlB: Thanks for chatting Edward I am so glad I added you! Yes I will probably be on here tomorrow for a bit, I have to go to a crew dinner tomorrow though. Ttyl for sure_

_PianoMan1: I am very glad you did too Definitely chat tomorrow. I can't wait. _

_ClassicsgirlB: bye_

_PianoMan1: bye sweetie._

I shut down my messenger and actually squealed! I have a date with Edward. Oh my god! I have a date! Shit. I have to talk to Alice! I grabbed my cell and sent a text to her about Edward. She must have been sitting on her phone because immediately a reply came back. After texting with her for about 20 mins I felt better and more prepared for the date. She assured me she would have a dress waiting for me. Trusted her, after all she is a fashion designer/clothes shop owner.

I decided to get ready for bed, since it was going to be a long day tomorrow. After making a call down to the desk for my wake up call, I crawled into bed and fell asleep. My dreams were filled with a certain green eyed music store owner. Hmm

**Please review and let me know what you think good bad or ugly lol Should I continue this story?  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**A\N** Here is the second chapter. Thanks to all that reviewed. I appreciate the time you took to comment and I am glad you like the story. I am hoping you like this chapter! Here's a question for ya : What would you like to see Edward and Bella do for their first date? Right now they are all dressed up with no where to go lol :) So please review and let me know!

And as always SM owns Twilight I just own the plot of this story.

~~T~~

**Love Online**

**Chapter 2**

**BPOV**

I was a little sad to wake up this morning. Sure enough I did have a few dreams about Edward. The dumb wake up call interrupted the best one too! Just as things started to get steamy, the darn ringing made the visions of Edward naked vanish in thin air.

After shaking it off I realized I had to get moving. Hopefully Rose was better today and could work with me.

One hour later I was walking into the theater to find Rose. I found her in a dressing room, sipping a tea.

"Hey Bella, sorry about yesterday." Rose quietly said. She was sitting on the couch with her legs curled beneath her.

"It's fine Rose. Everything good today?" I asked her, sitting down on the chair across from her.

"Yeah its ok. Well honestly I wasn't really sick as in health wise. My heart was a little broken and I just couldn't face anything." She replied, looking sadly at me.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that Rose, do you want to talk about it? I have a good shoulder to lean on." I offered.

Rose gave me a small smile. " Maybe..." She set the cup down and took a deep breath "My boyfriend Royce decided we were no longer compatible. Can you believe that? After 4 years!"

"Wow. Sorry. He is obviously crazy Rose. To give up a girl like you." I told her.

"Thanks Bella. I knew I would like you! Enough about that, we have some vocal stuff to do. Right?"

Chuckling I agreed with her and for the next hour or so we did some vocal exercises and practised a couple of the songs she would be singing.

After a few more exercises, it was decided we would take a break.

We chatted about this and that, when Rose brought up the subject of dating. She asked if I had a boyfriend. That question stumped me really. I was going to be going on a date with Edward but really it was not that serious yet. I really hoped it would be though! I ended up telling her all about him. She brought out her laptop and actually googled him! It was strange finding out more about him through the internet without it being him I was talking to. We found out he is the co-owner of the music shop. The other owners name is Emmett Cullen. Hmm they must be related. We also found a couple of pictures that were similar to the one he first sent me. One had Edward standing with another guy in front of the store. Rosalie seemed to like the looks of the other guy. I was guessing it was Emmett. At this point Rose was called to be on stage for a run through. Before she left, she turned to me and said "Bella, you are one lucky girl. That Edward guy sounds like a keeper! His partner is not bad either." She left the room smirking.

I stuck around the theater for another hour or so then decided to go back to the hotel to get ready for the dinner.

When I arrived back to my room, I went straight to my laptop. Turned it on and first checked my email. I had a few new work requests that I would deal with later. I was kind of anxious to get onto the messenger to see if PianoMan1 was on.

Quickly I signed in and made myself available. Just then an offline message popped up.

_PianoMan1: Hey Sweetie, just wanted to say hello and wish u a good morning. Can't wait to talk to you later. _

He sent this message this morning. How sweet. It made me smile to realize that he to was thinking about me this morning. Hmm maybe he had some nice dreams too!

I typed a message back to him

_ClassicsgirlB: Hello to you too! Had a good day so far. Oh and Rosalie thinks you are a keeper... lol I'm only on for a few mins. Have to get ready for that crew dinner soon. Chat later?_

Looking over my contact list I could see he was not on. But I almost wished that I could will him online by just staring at his name. But no such luck. I really couldn't stay on my computer too long.

After fiddling around online for about 20 mins I reluctantly walked away from my computer to go have a shower.

I was just finishing my hair when I heard the distinct sound of a message coming from my laptop. I quickly walked over to the couch where I left it. Sure enough there was a message left for me.

_PianoMan1: I'm a keeper am I? Hmm then the real question is : Are you willing to keep me? ;) Feeling special again. You are talking about me to others :) _

I looked to see if he was still online. Good he is!

_ClassicsgirlB: lol I told you before you were special. _

_PianoMan1: ;) There you are. Hi Hun! How are you today? _

_ClassicsgirlB: I'm doing ok. Just waiting around for awhile before the dinner. What are you up to?_

_PianoMan1: working still. :(_

_ClassicsgirlB: that's not fun lol Seen Katie today?_

_PianoMan1: Yeah she was in this morning for a lesson. She is not so bad at it actually. Handled the scales ok. Just wish her mom didn't have to come lol Makes the poor girl nervous. _

_ClassicsgirlB: lol Tanya has that effect on people. Katie's a good kid, I'm sure with your help she will do a great job at the wedding. :)_

_PianoMan1: Well thanks :) hmm so you never answered my first question... ;)_

_ClassicsgirlB: LOL hmm well I might keep ya. Guess we will see in 3 days hahaha_

_PianoMan1: Guess I will have to be on my best behaviour then. Wouldn't want to be tossed away. So what else did she say lol _

_ClassicsgirlB: She took a page from your book and googled you. Lol seems she likes the look of Emmett. Nice pic of you both by the way lol_

_PianoMan1: lol my brother Emmett? Well thanks Em must have posted more pics of us somewhere again. So find out anything interesting about me? ;)_

_ClassicsgirlB: hmm well the article from the music site was interesting. ;) But I like finding out about you from the source better..._

_PianoMan1: So you didn't find out any of my secrets then ;) lol and btw I like telling you. _

_ClassicsgirlB: Well what secrets would that be Mr. Cullen? Anything I should know about? Lol _

_PianoMan1: Bella my dear you should know by now that you can ask me anything. Our first conversation should be proof of that lol. Anything you want to know more about?_

_ClassicsgirlB: you evaded the secret thing Edward lol Truthfully I want to know all about you. _

_PianoMan1: lol well then is this going to turn into another 20 questions game? I guess we never really finished it the first night. _

_ClassicsgirlB: lol sure. Well maybe 10 questions I still have to go out soon remember... I will start. Here's a basic question I didn't ask before: What is your fave colour?_

_PianoMan1: ok 10 it is. Blue. What's yours?_

_ClassicsgirlB: Nice. Well I guess you could say green is mine :) If you were stranded on a desert island and could only have one thing with you, what would it be?_

_PianoMan1: hmm tough question. Anything huh... does that include a person?_

_ClassicsgirlB: lol nope. No other people with you. _

_PianoMan1: damn. OK then I would bring my piano. I have a small portable on that doesn't need batteries. So what would you bring with you?_

_ClassicsgirlB: Well I would bring a book. One of my faves I suppose. Like Pride and Prejudice._

_PianoMan1: Jane Austen fan huh. Cool. OK my turn to ask a question: Where is your favourite place in Seattle? _

_ClassicsgirlB: __Bauhaus Books & Coffee. I love that place! And its down the street from my other fave store ;)_

_PianoMan1: LOL it is a nice place. I am actually drinking a coffee from there right now._

_ClassicsgirlB: Oh I am soo jealous! So where is your fave place in Seattle?_

_PianoMan1: hehe and its really good coffee lol. Hmm my fave place would be just outside of the city actually. I can't explain it but maybe I can show you sometime. It's somewhere I go for some peace and quiet. _

_ClassicsgirlB: that sounds nice. I would like that. Next question: What is your favourite dessert?_

_PianoMan1: well I love ice cream... my favourite kind would have to be Black Cherry. _

_ClassicsgirlB: hey have you been to the Cold Stone Creamery? They have the best ice cream! _

_PianoMan1: Yes I have and I agree :) hey brb ok? Customer..._

_ClassicsgirlB: Actually I should get going... will you be on here later? _

_PianoMan1: Yes I should be. Have a fun time! Ttyl_

_ClassicsgirlB: Bye ttyl :)_

I clicked the messenger offline and started gathering my stuff to leave. The dinner was in a private room at this hotel so all I really needed was my room key and my phone.

All through the dinner I was preoccupied with thoughts of Edward. Ever time I was asked something Rose had to nudge me in the arm to get my attention so I could answer. Time seemed to be lagging on. All I wanted was to get back to my room so I could chat with Edward again.

Rose kept smirking at me. At one point she grabbed my phone and was fooling around with it. Then proudly handed it back to me. I looked at what she had done and glanced back over at her. She was smiling at me. "Just thought you might want to chat with someone that will keep your attention" she said laughing.

She had added the messenger app to my phone and it was on the sign in screen. All I had to do was put in my sign in info and I will be connected to my online friends, or more importantly Edward.

Almost immediately a message appeared.

_PianoMan1: Dinner done already?_

_ClassicsgirlB: hey, no. Rose put the messenger app on my phone. So I thought I would try it out._

_PianoMan1: cool. Well thank her for me. I missed you. Is it crazy that I feel a connection with you even though we have technically have never met? _

_ClassicsgirlB: Consider her thanked. I don't think it's crazy. I feel the same way. All I have wanted to do all night is get back on my messenger to chat with you. That's why Rose put it on here I think lol_

_PianoMan1: That is so good to hear. I am really looking forward to our first date. Can't wait to officially meet you. _

_ClassicsgirlB: I can't wait either. But I admit that I am a little nervous... _

_PianoMan1: why are you nervous? _

_ClassicsgirlB: Umm just that I will not be what you expected. _

_PianoMan1: Bella, you have nothing to worry about. Trust me. I already like you and think you are amazing and beautiful. Nothing will change that. _

_ClassicsgirlB: (blushing) thank you Edward. But I'm still nervous. _

_PianoMan1: well I guess I will have to work harder at making you comfortable with me. _

_ClassicsgirlB: I'm sure I will be quite comfy with you after my first date jitters leave lol _

_PianoMan1: Hmm I like the sounds of you being comfy with me. Oh btw Em is so happy to know that Rosalie Hale likes the looks of him. Lol Starting to think I shouldn't have mentioned it! _

_ClassicsgirlB: oh really... hmm so he likes Rose does he? _

_PianoMan1: yep has for a long time, he is so jealous that I know someone that knows her ;)_

_ClassicsgirlB: haha just told Rose she has an admirer... it made her smile. _

_PianoMan1: :) does it make you smile to know you have one too?_

_ClassicsgirlB: hmm well it all depends on who it is... _

_PianoMan1: Bella I think you know who..._

_ClassicsgirlB: In that case tell Emmett he can't admire me too. Plus I kind of like someone else... ;)_

_PianoMan1: haha. Just kind of like huh. Hmm lucky guy..._

_ClassicsgirlB: naw I'm a lucky girl. I think he kind of likes me too. I hope so anyway..._

_PianoMan1: Oh I'm pretty sure he does... what's not to like. _

_ClassicsgirlB: (blushing) Thank you Edward. I so can't wait for our date..._

_PianoMan1: you are very welcome Bella. Hmm wish I could see that blush. I can't wait either. 3 days and counting. Still nervous? _

_ClassicsgirlB: Honestly maybe but not as much. _

_PianoMan1: I'm glad. So still at your dinner?_

_ClassicsgirlB: yeah. Everyone is having drinks and chatting. Rose says hi btw_

_PianoMan1: Tell her I said hello. Do you want me to let you go? Don't want to take you away from everything..._

_ClassicsgirlB: Honestly I really don't want to stop chatting but maybe I should. Don't want to seem too rude lol. _

_PianoMan1: ok Hun. Glad I got to chat with you_

_ClassicsgirlB: I'm glad too. Made my night :) chat later?_

_PianoMan1: Hopefully... I have a lesson to teach tonight so maybe after that... if not tomorrow. Have a good evening Sweetie... ((hugs))_

_ClassicsgirlB: OK.. good luck with the lesson. Have fun. ((hugs)) right back at you. _

With that last message I signed out of my messenger and started paying more attention to the room full of people I was with. I had been aware of what was going on but my attention of course was on Edward more. Rose was chatting with the director. On my left was Riley, he was the stage manager.

"Chatting with your boyfriend were you?" He asked me.

Looking over at him I smiled " Actually he's not my boyfriend but hopefully he will be soon."

Riley chuckled "Lucky guy. So where are you from Bella?"

We chatted about Seattle for awhile apparently Riley lived there for a short time. It made me a little homesick. I loved my job and all that came with it. Which was a lot of travelling, but sometimes you just wanted to be home. Home certainly had a big draw to me right now. Riley was nice to talk with he even knew Edwards shop. He had been there once. Small world!

Soon everyone was starting to leave, we all had to be back to work early. Rose made plans with me to have breakfast together for some girl time. Apparently she misses that, plus she wants to gossip more about Edward and his brother. So together we head upstairs to our rooms.

As I arrived in my room, I decided to get ready for bed. After my shower I changed into my pajama pants and tank top and curled up on the couch with my laptop. I started first checking my email. There were a few more work related ones that I replied to. Scrolling down I saw one from Alice. Clicking on it, I immediately started smiling. Even through an email I could tell she was excited. She was talking about my date. She has 2 dresses I can choose from that she attached pictures of. I quickly look at both of them. The first is a pale green colour halter style swing dress. It is styled after the 50's era. It's nice but I'm not sure about it. The second dress is a powder blue colour it comes just above the knees and is skin tight! Although I do like the crisscross detail on the bust area. I flip back to the email. Alice goes on to explain that she would like me to obviously pick one and before I leave New York go looking for some shoes and accessories. Since I am in a great place for fashion shopping apparently. Hmm great. Shopping, she is not even here and she is trying to torture me! I send her a reply telling her I will think about which dress I want to wear and yes I will go shopping. I am very surprised that she actually trusts me to pick the accessories for the outfit.

I then decide to sign in to my messenger. Seeing if Edward or Alice are online. Sadly Edward is not. He must still be busy with the lesson. Although Alice is on.

I start a conversation with her. We talked about my date, the dresses of course, New York and what I have been doing. She also lets me know what's been happening in my absence.

Her relationship with Mike is not doing so well. He may be cheating on her with Jessica. I figured it would happen sooner or later but Alice was so happy with him I didn't want to ruin it with my suspicions. Amazingly enough Alice is not too bothered by it. Apparently Mike has some quirks that she didn't like. One being that he likes plaid! Oh the horror! Hahaha. After commiserating with her over men, she signed off. Actually I have no problems with men so I basically just let her rant.

Looking over my contact list, I see that Edward is still not online. Getting tired I turned off my computer and headed for bed. I fell asleep looking forward to tomorrow.

* * *

Remember please review love hearing what you have to say :) ~~T~~


End file.
